A pesar de todo, te quiero
by Isuki Uchiha
Summary: SasuNaru // AU // Tras una fuerte discusión, Naruto y Sasuke deciden separarse, pero ninguno consigue olvidarse del otro. Por otro lado, Sai, aprovechándose de la situación, hará todo lo posible por estar más cerca del rubio.


**_Naruto_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Tercer fic que escribí y que está inspirado en la canción _Like a Prayer_ de Madonna**

**La idea de este fic fue de Deikan (hasta lo de meter a Sai en la trama :P) yo solo me limité a escribirlo ^^**

**_

* * *

_**

_**A Pesar de Todo, Te quiero**_

Todo estaba oscuro. La oscuridad se había apoderado de la casa y de la persona que allí habitaba. En la habitación, tumbado en la cama, un rubio de ojos azules repasaba, con amargura, todo lo que había pasado hace un rato en casa de la que era su pareja. Los reproches, miradas frías y gritos aparecían en su mente como una película en la que él era el espectador y no uno de los protagonistas. En ese momento, las lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre sus mejillas. Lágrimas de arrepentimiento y rabia que no dejaban de salir. Cansado, se arropó entre las sábanas e intentó calmarse lo antes posible.

Mientras, en la calle, se podía distinguir la figura de un chico moreno, de mirada oscura. Estaba observando fijamente la ventana donde vivía la persona que más quiere, pero una serie de malentendidos les había llevado a la decisión de separarse. Indeciso y nervioso, metió sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y dio media vuelta en dirección a su casa. Con paso rápido, maldecía por dentro no haber podido hablar con él por culpa de su estúpido orgullo.

A primera hora de la mañana, el ruido del despertador llenó la habitación, pero no sobresaltó al rubio. Había permanecido toda la noche despierto, llorando. Apagó el despertador con desgana y fue al baño para confirmar lo que ya sospechaba: tenía unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta los pies y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. _"Perfecto"_ ironizó para sí. No tenía ganas de nada, incluso se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de no ir a la universidad, pero sacó fuerzas y fue a clase, sin desayunar.

El ambiente a primera hora de la mañana, en la facultad, era de lo más agitado. Los alumnos iban y venían de un lugar a otro, saludándose entre ellos y charlando sobre los temas más triviales y sin importancia.

El ojiazul, como un autómata, siguió el camino que le llevaba hasta su clase, pero al entrar, se paró en seco mirando el sitio donde siempre se sentaba. Un dolor fuerte se apoderó de su pecho y las ganas de llorar le envolvieron por completo al recordar con quién se sentaba ahí. Sin pensárselo dos veces, fue hasta el otro extremo de la clase donde estaban sus compañeros.

- ¡Buenos días, Naruto! –Saludó un muchacho castaño mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

- Hola, Kiba.

- ¿Cómo es que no has venido con Sasuke? Si siempre venís juntos y os sentáis en los sitios de la pared.

- Prefiero ponerme aquí. Las diapositivas se ven mejor –Contestó cortante.

Y acto seguido, se sentó en el único sitio que quedaba libre, al lado de un chico de pelo corto, pálido y moreno. Por lo que sabía, era un tanto reservado y callado, y miraba al rubio con una cara bastante extraña, cosa que a Sasuke no le gustaba para nada, según le había dicho él hace tiempo.

Sacó su cuaderno y un bolígrafo para tomar apuntes cuando, de repente, sintió que le estaban observando detenidamente. Y así era. A su izquierda, el chico moreno, del que ni siquiera sabía su nombre, le estaba mirando fijamente con esa sonrisa que tan poco gustaba al Uchiha.

- ¿Qué miras? –Preguntó incómodo.

- Creo que no nos han presentado. Me llamo Sai –Contestó mientras le tendió la mano para saludarle.

- Yo soy…

- Naruto, lo sé –Cortó el otro, ampliando su sonrisa.

- ¡Ah!, pues encantado –Y le estrechó la mano. "Qué tipo tan extraño" pensó.

- Oye, ¿te ha pasado algo con Uchiha?, porque nunca vienes a esta zona de la clase.

Naruto cada vez se sentía más incómodo estando ahí. Ese chico, que acababa de conocer, no era quién para preguntarle sobre Sasuke, así que no le iba a contestar. Sai notó que el rostro del otro se tensaba a raíz de la pregunta que acababa de hacerle, así que, optó por hacer como si nada y cambió de tema radicalmente.

- ¿Qué tal llevas el trabajo para fin de cuatrimestre?

- La verdad es que no muy bien. Me tengo que leer el libro que viene en la bibliografía, pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado –Mintió. Era verdad que lo llevaba mal, la mentira estaba en que sí había encontrado el libro. Lo tenía Sasuke y éste se lo iba a dejar, pero con todo lo que había pasado no se atrevía siquiera a saludarle.

- Si quieres, te lo puedo dejar.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! No, gracias, ya se lo pediré a alguien cuando lo necesite, no te preocupes.

- Insisto –Dijo acercándose al rostro del ojiazul sin borrar esa sonrisilla- No me importa dejártelo. Pero no lo tengo aquí, está en mi casa. Así que, cuando terminen las clases, vamos.

- Bueno, hay tiempo, me lo puedes traer mañana –Respondió alejándose de él, casi cayéndose de la silla.

- Cuanto antes lo tengas, antes empezarás el trabajo y así te olvidas de él.

- ¡¿De quién?! –Preguntó sonrojado.

- Del trabajo –Sonrió Sai.

- ¡Ah! ¡jejeje! Vale, el trabajo. Está bien, luego vamos –Sentenció Naruto.

Sai sonrió ampliamente, incomodando aún más al chico. Esa sonrisa no era normal, pero el moreno parecía buena persona. Le distraía y eso era lo que más necesitaba ahora. Distraerse y olvidarse de Sasuke lo antes posible. En ese momento, el profesor entró por la puerta. Los alumnos, al verle, se colocaron en sus respectivos asientos. Cuando estuvieron todos en silencio, la clase comenzó.

De vez en cuando, Naruto miraba de reojo la puerta de atrás, por si acaso veía a cierto moreno pelo-pincho entrar. Aunque, viendo la hora que era, seguro que no iba a ir. Cuando ya había perdido toda esperanza, el ruido de la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia atrás y ahí estaba él. Entrando con cuidado para no molestar al profesor, Uchiha Sasuke, se sentó en los sitios de la pared, solo. A Naruto no le sorprendió que se sentara ahí, le gustaban demasiado esos sitios. Sin darse cuenta, miró a los ojos al Uchiha durante un segundo y pudo ver más oscuridad que de costumbre en ellos. Su cara reflejaba lo enfadado y cansado que se encontraba.

- ¿Te has enterado de lo que ha dicho? –Preguntó Sai, sobresaltando al rubio.

- Esto…no, lo siento. No estaba atento.

- Me lo suponía –Dijo muy bajo, sin que su compañero le oyera.

"_No debo mirarle"_ se decía mentalmente Naruto cada vez que sentía la necesidad de girarse. Pero, casualmente, Sai le hablaba de cualquier cosa en el momento en que se iba a dar la vuelta. Era como si le leyera la mente.

Por su parte, Sasuke tenía la vista fija en el acompañante de Naruto. No le gustaba ese chico y mucho menos la manera en que miraba al ojiazul. Dejó sus apuntes a un lado, puesto que, al llegar tarde y estar pendiente de otra cosa, daba la clase por perdida. Casi sin pestañear, analizaba cada gesto que Sai le dedicaba a Naruto a la vez que la sangre se le iba calentando cada vez más. Quería coger al rubio y alejarle cuanto antes de allí, pero su orgullo, otra vez, se lo impedía. Apretó los puños y siguió observando.

Las siguientes horas pasaron muy rápido para Naruto que, poco a poco, iba teniendo más confianza con Sai, aunque seguía sin gustarle esa sonrisa que le seguía poniendo nervioso. Ya no tenía la necesidad de mirar hacia atrás aunque, cada vez que se acordaba de él, las ganas de llorar se volvían insoportables.

Al término de las clases, todos los alumnos recogieron lo más rápido que pudieron para irse de allí cuanto antes. Naruto, como siempre, se tomó su tiempo. Miró hacia el sitio donde se había sentado Sasuke y vio que ya se había ido. Siempre era de los primeros en recoger, pero esperaba a su compañero para volver juntos. Para su sorpresa, Sai le estaba esperando. _"Es verdad. Había quedado en ir a su casa para que me dejara el libro"_, se acordó.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? –Preguntó ansioso el moreno

- Sí –Sonrió Naruto

Ambos muchachos fueron todo el camino hablando, riendo y conociéndose más. La visión que tenía Naruto sobre Sai había cambiado completamente e incluso se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que él fuera el sustituto de Sasuke, pero la desechó al instante. No quería perder a su nuevo amigo_. "No sé por qué le cae tan mal a Sasuke, si no es mal chico"_, pensó. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Sai señaló dónde estaba su casa. Al rubio se le hizo cortísimo el trayecto.

Cuando entraron, el moreno cogió el abrigo y la mochila de su compañero y los colgó en el perchero de la entrada.

- No te preocupes, que no quiero molestar. En cuanto me des el libro, me voy –Dijo un sonrojado Naruto.

- No molestas, además, así terminamos el día con un buen sabor de boca –Desapareció y, al instante, le tendió un refresco.

- Gracias, Sai.

- De nada. Voy por el libro. Tú ponte cómodo –Le guiñó un ojo al rubio y fue hacia su habitación.

El joven se sentó en el sofá sorprendido por las atenciones del ojinegro. Era realmente atento y, gracias a él, había conseguido que un día que tenía toda la pinta de ser muy difícil, no lo fuera tanto. Cuando dio otro sorbo a su bebida, apareció Sai con el libro y se lo dio al Uzumaki.

- ¡Muchas gracias! –Sonrió de corazón.

- De nada, otra vez. Oye, esto está un poco triste así. Vamos a poner un poco de música, ¿te parece? –Comentó mientras se dirigía a su equipo de música y pulsó el botón de _Play_.

Naruto se quedó helado al escuchar los primeros acordes de la canción que había comenzado a sonar. No, no podía ser, no "esa" canción. Dejó al instante el refresco en la mesa, controlando las ganas de llorar y salir corriendo. Sai se dio cuenta de la reacción del chico. Se acercó a él, agarrándole suavemente de los hombros y preguntó.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te gusta Madonna?

- Sí, si me gusta, jejeje. Es sólo que esta canción me trae muchos recuerdos –Respondió el ojiazul. Un sentimiento de nostalgia y pena se apoderó de su cuerpo. Recordó el día en que Sasuke y él se dieron su primer beso al son de la canción _"Like a Prayer",_ de Madonna.

- Uchiha, ¿verdad? –La cara de Sai se tensó y apretó el agarre a los hombros de Naruto. El aludido no contestó, tan sólo bajó la mirada- Pues yo haré que te olvides de él –Y le besó.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido. No pensaba que todo lo que había hecho Sai durante ese día era para poder acostarse con él en el momento en que peor lo estaba pasando. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era que no le detenía, solamente se estaba dejando hacer. Los labios del moreno se volvieron más insistentes sobre los del rubio, pero este no movía ni un músculo, no podía. Mientras le besaba, el azabache bajó sus manos hasta la camisa del otro para comenzar a desabrocharla y poder saborear su bronceada piel. El ojiazul permanecía estático, en una especie de trance, escuchando cada estrofa de la canción. Cada palabra resonaba en su cabeza recordándole todo lo vivido con el Uchiha; sus besos, caricias, miradas y sonrisas que sólo el Uchiha le dedicaba, en definitiva, todo lo que de verdad le hacía feliz.

"_**Just like a dream, you are not what you seem"**_

Al escuchar esa frase, el rubio reaccionó. Era como si la misma canción le estuviera advirtiendo y diciéndole que él es sólo de Sasuke, que es quien de verdad le quiere. Miró hacia abajo vio que ése que le estaba besando y desnudando no era Sasuke, sólo un impostor. Volvió a mirar a su acompañante que, ansioso, comenzó a masajearle el miembro para que reaccionara a sus caricias.

- Para –Ordenó Naruto.

- ¿Qué?

- He dicho que pares.

- No voy a parar, Naruto. No hasta que veas que soy mejor que ese Uchiha. Si te quisiera de verdad, ahora estarías con él y no conmigo.

"_**Just like a dream, you are not what you seem"**_ volvió a repetir la canción.

Como vio que Sai no le iba a hacer caso, Naruto le empujó hasta el otro extremo del sillón, sorprendiendo al moreno por su reacción.

- No vuelvas a hablar de lo que no sabes y mucho menos de Sasuke –Dijo al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba y se abrochaba la camisa- ¡Ah! y gracias por el libro, pero no lo necesito –Le tiró el libro y se dirigió a la puerta, cogió sus pertenencias- Adiós –Y se fue dando un portazo.

Sai permaneció sentado, intentando adivinar qué había ido mal, pero no encontró nada. No supo qué había fallado. Repasó mentalmente su plan; el día en que Uchiha y Naruto se separaran, él iría a por el rubio para llevarlo a su casa y acostarse con él. Le gustaba muchísimo y sabía que él era mejor para el ojiazul que Sasuke. Con rabia, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pensando en cómo iba a solucionar el "problemilla" que tenía entre las piernas.

De camino a casa, Naruto aún no se podía creer que fuera tan iluso en cuanto a Sai. Tenía que reconocer que Sasuke tenía razón. _"¡Sasuke!"_ se acordó. Debía hablar con él cuanto antes para pedirle perdón por su actitud y decirle que le quería, que siempre iba a estar para él. Así que, aceleró el paso para llegar cuanto antes a casa y llamarle. Fue aún más rápido, casi arrollando a la gente que se le cruzaba por la calle. No pensaba que estaría tan lejos de su casa o eran sus ansias de llegar las que hacían que el camino fuera más largo para él.

Al doblar la esquina en donde se encontraba el portal de su casa, paró en seco sin creerse lo que estaba viendo a lo lejos. En frente, con esa pose chulesca que tanto le gustaba al rubio, estaba Sasuke. Se le notaba pensativo y nervioso, como si no supiera qué hacer. Giró su vista hacia donde se encontraba Naruto y le miró con rostro apenado. Ambos muchachos, al cruzar sus miradas, se sonrojaron.

- Naruto –Le llamó el moreno.

El rubio fue acercándose poco a poco hacia donde estaba el Uchiha para poder decirle todo lo que había pensado durante el camino de vuelta, pero sus ansias le vencieron y se abalanzó sobre el moreno dándole un beso mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro. En ese momento se acordó de una estrofa de la canción que resumía a la perfección su relación con Sasuke.

"_**I hear you call my name and it feels like home"**_

Cuando se separaron, el Uchiha intentó explicarse y pedirle disculpas a Naruto, pero este le tapó la boca suavemente.

- No digas nada. Ambos fuimos unos idiotas, lo importante es que nos hemos dado cuenta de ello a tiempo –Dijo sonriente.

- Te quiero, Naruto –Y le besó, cogiéndole por la cintura para acercarle más a él.

- Y yo a ti, Sasuke –Respondió aún sin creerse que Sasuke le hubiera dicho eso- Vamos a mi casa. Allí tendremos más intimidad –Comentó mientras señalaba al conjunto de chicas que estaban allí observando la escena, emocionadas por lo que acababan de presenciar.

Ruborizados, los chicos cruzaron la calle y subieron a casa del rubio. Cuando entraron, Sasuke acorraló a Naruto contra la puerta y le besó con fuerza a la vez que el rubio le quitaba el abrigo y se acercaba más a su cuerpo. Los besos eran cada vez más intensos, sus lenguas jugueteaban primero en la boca de uno, luego en la del otro mientras se desnudaban rápidamente. Estando los dos sin camiseta, Sasuke cogió a Naruto en brazos y le llevó a la habitación, dejándole suavemente en la cama para luego situarse encima de él.

Le volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue bajando los besos hasta el cuello del rubio, el cual, daba pequeños suspiros de placer. Al llegar su pecho, Sasuke lamió uno de sus pezones mientras que, con una mano, desabrochaba el pantalón del chico, indicándole dónde iban a terminar sus besos y caricias.

Naruto, que no podía estar quieto, frotaba el miembro del ojinegro con una de sus rodillas, sabía que eso le volvía loco como bien lo demostraban los gemidos que emitía cada vez que le rozaba ahí. Al ver que el rubio quería más, le quitó de golpe los pantalones, junto con el bóxer y le dejó completamente desnudo, después, él hizo lo mismo. Así estaban los dos en las mismas condiciones.

Sasuke se posicionó entre las piernas del rubio, admirando lo que tenía delante. Sin pensárselo dos veces, comenzó a lamer el miembro del rubio, primero despacio, haciendo que éste sufriera un poco, después, se lo metió entero en la boca, estimulándolo con la lengua. Naruto, que se movía cada vez que sentía el placer que sólo el Uchiha sabía proporcionarle, metió sus dedos en el sedoso cabello del azabache para así marcarle el ritmo que necesitaba. Cuando llegó al orgasmo, el ojiazul no pudo evitar eyacular en la boca de su amante, que lo recibió gustoso.

El ojinegro se incorporó para ver de cerca la cara de Naruto y volver a besar esos labios tan adictivos para él. El rubio, por su parte, comenzó a masturbar a Sasuke que gemía entre besos, lo que hizo que aumentara aún más la velocidad y que el moreno se corriera en la mano del rubio. Aprovechando los restos de semen, el Uchiha los usó como lubricante y metió dos dedos en la entrada del joven que se quejó ante la brusquedad de su compañero pero, al rato se acostumbró a ello. Sin poder aguantar más, Sasuke entró dentro de Naruto de una sola estocada. Para que no le doliera tanto, el moreno volvió a masturbar el pene del rubio y así darle más placer.

El moreno empezó a moverse con cuidado para no dañar a su amante, pero cuando vio que era él el que le pedía que fuera más rápido, no lo dudó y le penetró con más fuerza. Ambos chicos se movían y gemían al compás de las salvajes embestidas del Uchiha. Cada vez los gemidos eran más fuertes, estaban cerca de llegar al orgasmo, siendo el ojinegro el que primero se corriera dentro de Naruto y este, a su vez, le siguió, pero lo hizo en la mano de Sasuke.

Cansados, se quedaron boca arriba en la cama para poder calmar sus respiraciones. Al cabo de un rato, el moreno se acercó a Naruto y le besó cariñosamente en la frente.

- Sasuke –Le llamó tímidamente.

- ¿Qué?

- Tenías razón en cuanto a Sai. No es trigo limpio.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha hecho? –Cada vez estaba más enfadado.

- Nada, no te preocupes, de verdad –Y le tranquilizó con un dulce beso.

Ambos se abrazaron en la cama, despreocupados y con la satisfacción de tener al lado a la persona adecuada. A la que de verdad querían.

- Oye, Sasuke, ya es tarde, ¿te quedas esta noche conmigo? –Preguntó ruborizado.

- Esta y las que hagan falta, Naruto –Contestó sonriéndole.

Feliz, el ojiazul apretó su abrazo a Sasuke mientras él le volvía a besar en la frente.

* * *

¡¡Besos!! y gracias por leer :D


End file.
